


Forgive Me, Forget It

by eclipse826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse826/pseuds/eclipse826
Summary: "Why wouldn't you ask me earlier?" he also demanded explanation on why it took so long for the younger to admit his feelings.It might be too late when Leedo finally convey his true feelings for Seoho.





	Forgive Me, Forget It

Leedo has been spending time in the homestudio room all day, checking on his works, rewriting lyrics, basically keep doing anything that can keep himself focus. Although, its not really effective; every piece of the arrangement he made seems lacking, every words in the lyric seems unfit. The more he listen to his works, the blurrier his mind get. Nothing really made him satisfied these days. He rub his temples, leaning back to the swivel chair, closing his eyes.

It doesn't even feel long when he realize he was drowsing, as he heard the front door opened. A distinct voice heard, one of it clearly the voice of his roommate, Youngjo. Another one, although he wouldn't want to admit it, but of course he recognize that voice.

Letting out a sigh, he dragged himself closer to the desk, determined to gain his focus back. Trying hard to occupy the arrangement he made, in front of the monitor and all the audio equipment. He was replaying (again) the piece he made hours ago, just as a distraction.

Actually, it might be easier now that Youngjo is back so he can ask the older to hear his piece and ask him to give feedback. But, Seoho is here. Youngjo brought Seoho here. It should not be a problem, logically. But, no. He'd rather stay here stuck in the chair until tomorrow morning than facing the older and Seoho right now. His mind is still a mess and the presence of someone he wants to avoid the most just made it worse.

But most of the times, things does not work the way we wanted to.

"Leedo, you're still here?" The black haired guy asking with his head peeking inside the room. Not that Leedo wants to answer that in the first place, but the question itself seems like just a tiny small talk the older tried to do. He doesn't seem to wait for that answer and quickly averted his attention to the blonde behind him. Great. Just when he wanted to avoid him, Youngjo bring him in.

Leedo turn his head, back to the monitor. Pretending he didn't see Seoho and didn't hear Youngjo said something like 'make yourself comfortable' to the blonde. The older saying other things to the him before finally approaching the Leedo.

"Still working on that piece?" leaning to the desk beside him, Youngjo refering to the other piece he showed him around 2 days ago. But truth is Leedo ended up threw it away.

"No, hyung, it's a new one." He answered plainly. He seem to want to ask something more but his phone is ringing. Youngjo pick up the call, took him just a minute before mumbling an ok and end the call.

"Leedo do you mind if Seoho staying here for a while? I'm off to Giwook's place he said he need help"

A solid second passes before Leedo realize, there's no option other that agree to that, "Yeah. Sure, hyung". He finally turn his head to the older, attempt not to be so obvious that he actually loathe the idea.

"Okay, thanks" the other smiled and turns to Seoho "I'll be back" he reached for the blonde's head and kisses his forehead. The latter smiled and looking up to Youngjo with that adorable eyes, giving him a faint nod. Leedo wished he didn't see that.

After Youngjo left, the younger bascally do nothing besides clicking random folders on the computer. Searching for something to listen to, or whatever that can distract his mind from what just happened. The attempt soon come to no avail since Seoho come approaching him, stay silent but leaning back on the desk, facing him. The blonde look into the monitor, trying to find what Leedo is so focused on, before finally look into his face.

A singe glance and Seoho knows. Leedo is mad. From the way he keep his lips tight and his jaw tense. Of course he is. After what happened between them, he understands because he might do the same in this situation. But Seoho is Seoho. He doesn't like to be apart with anyone, to make enemies. So he would do anything to break the ice and clear all the heavy atmosphere between them.

"Leedo-ya..." he calls the younger softly. Leedo still keeping his stoic face as if he didn't hear anything. But from the way he click harshly onto the mouse, it is clear that he really doesn't want to talk.

"Doya..." again he tried to reach Leedo's hands but the younger quickly retreated. Leedo leans back to the chair, averting those eyes that keep staring at him.

_What does he want? what am I supposed to act to him?_ running in his thought.

[ It was him who introduced Seoho to Youngjo. It was him Seoho always called whenever Youngjo asked him out and he ended up trailing the two of them. It was always him being the third person between them, until he had enough and decided to tell Seoho how he really feels.

"Seoho, go out with me" Leedo was saying it clearly. Eyes looking into the blonde's, seeking for answer, "stop seeing Youngjo-hyung. Go out with me."

"Leedo-ya.." Seoho stared at him with doleful eyes "it's too late.." Leedo raised his brows, tighten his grip on Seoho's arm, demanding explanation.

"Youngjo..." Seoho not sure if it's Leedo's hands that gripped onto his arms so hard, or is it something else that make his eyes teary "he asked me out".

"And?" Leedo's piercing gaze right into his own didn't make it easier. Gulping the lump in his throat, sooner or later he has to tell him though.

"Yes. I said yes"

He can clearly see how Leedo's eyes flickered before his hands slipped away and fell to his side. Seoho didn't even realize when it happen but he felt coldness on his cheeks. 

"Why? Why just now Leedo-ya?" He pushed the other by the chest, crumpling his hands to the fabric of Leedo's sweater. As the tears started streaming down, he pushed Leedo harder, "Why wouldn't you ask me earlier?" he also demanded explanation on why it took so long for the younger to admit his feelings. Admit that they indeed already fell in love to each other.

When Seoho still in his tantrum, hands fisting on Leedo's sweater, the other just blankly stare away. He is using that facade. The one he always put on whenever he is in between Seoho and Youngjo. Grabbing both of Seoho's hands, the latter trying to entwined their fingers together, Leedo untighten their fingers and put his hands away. He look straight into Seoho's eyes, the one that usually shaped in beautiful crescent when he laughs, the one he fell in love to. But now those eyes are glassy in tears. How Leedo wants to cup his face and tell Seoho not to cry... but, he realize its not his job anymore. It should be Youngjo.

That long sad staring between the two, ended by a short word from Leedo, "Congratulations", he said to Seoho, before turning his direction away from the other boy. ]

Back to the studio room, a worried expression came to Seoho. He didn't think Leedo would reject him this much. "Please don't be like this", Seoho said to the younger. The other keeping his face downcast, not wanting to look into the blonde's face. Seoho believes Leedo didn't realize how much those gesture hurt his feelings too, but decided to let it be.

"I'll get going if you don't feel comfortable with me here" He finally said. If Leedo does not want to talk to him, then there's no use. Just as Seoho about to move away, Leedo grab his hand and pull him back.

"No" the younger finally said a word to him "Stay". Those grip on his wrist is unnecessarily strong, he had to look over and swayed closer to the younger. 

"Stay here" Leedo finally said, and he finally willing to look into the other's eyes. It is an understatement to say Seoho is infatuated by the younger's stare. Leedo's eyes always got him weak, those slanted almond-shaped eyes might look intimidating at first. But once you look into them, you'll see the soft gleams that resembles how fragile the younger's heart is.

Seoho shifts closer to him, hands automatically reaching down to touch Leedo's face. He looked tired. That soft gleams he remember was not there in his eyes. Instead a pair of glassy, sad eyes that he sees. 

"You are not okay" Seoho says, "Take a rest..."

By that words that sounded like a soft sounded scolding, Leedo smoothly dragging Seoho closer. He is hugging the blonde by the waist and leaning his face to his chest. Seoho can't deny how natural and familiar this gesture feels, and he card his fingers, caressing Leedo's hair. His gentle strokes reciprocate with Leedo's hands on his waist, and it took them minutes to inhale each other presence before the younger finally said,

  
"I dont need it" he said, detached himself from Seoho's hold and looking up to his face. "I need you"

That innocent eyes, that prominent cheeks that turned pink whenever he feels happy. Leedo couldn't help himself but to bring his hand on the side of Seoho's face, faintly caressing the older's cheek with his thumbs, as if he wants to make those beautiful blush appear again on Seoho's face. They are not sure on who is making the first move but the next moment they realize, their lips already crashing onto each other, Seoho's hands holding Leedo's jaw, and the younger strongly embrace Seoho's waist, pulling the older to his lap. It was messy, and desperate, it releases all their emotions that should have been conveyed long before. 

\---

  
"How do we tell hyung?" Leedo asks. They are now in the younger's bed, cuddled up with Seoho laying on his arm. At the question, the older looking up at him, blankly. It never crossed his mind that he should tell this to Youngjo. That he made out with Leedo. His roommate, his own friend, their bestfriend. _What should I tell him?_ , he think to himself. _No, this should not happen_.

The other hand, Leedo is not that blunt. He knows what that long silent stare means. Knowing Seoho so well, he already knew what's on the blonde's mind.

"Doya... this is..."

"A mistake?" he cut that out.

Seoho opens his mouth but no words coming out. That's enough. He should have known that this would not bring them anywhere. What they have done, _it's just a mistake_. Out of spite, he got up from the bed, picking up his clothes. Seoho wants to say something, but he couldn't even think of a word. _What did he do. Why did he do this, what was on his mind-_

"You should get dressed. Hyung might be back soon." again, that facade. That cold voice and expression. The one Seoho really hates to see. But that was something Leedo believes as the right thing. Unlike him, he didn't even know what and how to deal with this.

Reaching for the door, Leedo stops when Seoho called him.

"Leedo-ya..."

Leedo really doesn't want to look back. _If this is a mistake, it should be better to forget it right away_. But that silence again. That silence from Seoho that could mean hope or despair. Clinging to the hope that Seoho might still feel the same way as him, he turn back. Looking at the beautiful boy, still sitting on his bed. Again, Seoho wearing that anxious expression. At that exact moment, Leedo regrets all his decisions. He knows what the older wants to say,

"Forgive me"

At those painful words, Leedo turn away. Now, holding out a big disappointment, he got out of his room and close the door shut. It just back to square one. Again, he just have to pretend like nothing is going on between them, and forget about all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I know the grammar and sentences are messy, since I don't speak English as my first language (If anyone wants to revise, I'd be thankful)  
> So, out of drought from Leeho / Seodo content, I'm making this for myself. And to any mutuals of mine who cherish all Leedo and Seoho moments.  
> I'm an angst trash and I'm sorry.


End file.
